Ice Red Murder
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: A series of murders that has made the cheif of police, Charlie Swan, lost for words. The police don't know who committed the murders and the doctors don't know how the victims were killed. Well, Doctor Carlisle Cullen knows how the victims were killed....
1. Live and Let Die

Chapter One

It was a cold winters morning in the small town of Forks. Heavy snow bombarded Forks the day before but during the night the rain turned the vast amount of snow into ice. Some of the residents in Forks were snowed in but most of the citizens decided not to leave the house. Not leaving their house was probably a good idea or the best doctor in Forks, Doctor Carlise Cullen, would have over twenty patients with broken bones.

But one person decided to brave the ice rink that was the reads and pavements of Forks. She was wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend, Shaun. She couldn't drive her car there so she walked all the way there. It took her fifteen minutes to get to her boyfriends house but he was worth it. She loved him and he loved her. She opened the front door with the key that Shaun gave him a month ago and walked in. She took off her coat and placed it on the old, decrepit hanger just beside the front door. All the lights in the house were, which was strange because Shaun always had at least one light on.

"Shaun? Shaun?" She called as she approached the staircase with caution.

She touched the railing of the staircase before stepping onto the first step. She was getting worried because Shaun should be home. She walked up the stairs warily, squeaking almost every step on the way up. When she reached the top of the staircase she smelt a foul odour. The smell sent a wave of sickness through her body. She reluctantly sniffed the air to see where the smell was coming from and she knew it was coming from Shaun's room.

"Shaun?" She asked as she slowly walked towards his room.

She opened his bedroom door and her heart broke. Shaun was lying dead on his bed. His skin was blue and violet, his eyes were clear white, his lips were cracked and his hair was a shade lighter. She stood at his bedroom door and let out sobs of disbelief. She didn't know what to do. Should she go closer to Shaun's body and check if it wasn't his body? Or Phone the police? She already knew it was Shaun so she had to phone the police and catch the basterd who killed her boyfriend.


	2. Hope Is Never Enough

Chapter Two

"Doctor Cullen?" Laura asked as ran into the on call room.

"Laura, as I have told you before, you can call me Carlise," Carlise told her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Ok," Laura replied.

Laura had a massive crush on Carlise but every nurse had a crush on him. She found it hard to talk to him because she liked him that much but she didn't want him to know that. But the trouble was that he already knew. But Carlise is a gentleman so he kept that bit of information to himself.

Carlise was sitting on one of the tattered couches in the on call room which was uncomfortable to most but Carlise didn't mind, he'd sat on things worst that the couch. Nurse Laura was standing a few metres away from Carlise, holding a chart. Carlise noticed the chart that Laura had clearly forgotten about.

"Laura, who's the chart for?" Carlise asked, assuming it was patient with a broken back or something.

"Oh right!" Laura said and looked at the chart as if it had just popped into her hands. "Well, a dead body was brought in and it was a murder, we're sure…..but we don't know what happened……sooooo Doctor Frits wanted me to ask you if you could figure out how he was murdered."

Carlise was shocked. There hadn't been a murder in years and the last murder was committed by a vampire. Carlise knew everyone in Forks and none of them seemed capable of murder. It _had _to be a vampire. Carlise needed to know if it was a vampire because if there were another vampire, he would have to warn his family and get them to help him find it. But Carlise hoped that it wasn't a vampire. He prayed to God that it wasn't a vampire.

"Alright. I'll help," Carlise said, got up off the couch and let Nurse Laura lead him to the dead body.


	3. Nana Dearest

Chapter Three

Rachel hated going to her nana's house. It smelt like old people, the décor was pastel colours with frills, no one was aloud in the drawing room and it had annoying ornaments, which stared at you. Rachel mother always told her that it was old fashion but Rachel thought of legwarmers as old fashion, not her nana's house.

"Mother, you know I don't like nana's house," Rachel told her mother as they got into their small Ford.

"I know, I know but I don't care if it gives you the "Hebe-jibes'"! We're going!" Her mother said and started the car.

"But I'm old enough to stay at home on my own!" Rachel said as she reluctantly put her seatbelt on.

Rachel's mother put her hands on the steering wheel, took a deep breath and griped the steering wheel with a tight, vice like grip.

"Rachel," Rachel's mother said, forcing her voice to sound calm. "We are going wither you like it or not."

Rachel admitted defeat and slumped back in her seat. She was tempted to put her feet on the dashboard but that might have been pushing it a bit. Rachel was all about being a rebel but she knew how far to take it. Rachel was reckless but she wasn't a retard. She didn't want to end up in juvey or confined to her room, again.

It took fifteen minutes to get to Rachel's nana's house. Her nana's house was the nicest house in Forks. It was a grand, almost Victorian house. It was painted white so when it was cold, which was nearly all the time, the house was freezing. The front door was painted blood red and had a metal lion head as a knocker but the house also had a doorbell. Rachel always said, "If you have a knocker then what's the point of having a freaking doorbell?" and her nana would always reply with, "Well I didn't put it there so how would I know?"

Rachel and her mother stood on the porch of the house and rung the doorbell. There was no answer. They rang the doorbell again. No answer.

"Rachel, to the backdoor and see if it's open," Her mother said and tried the knocker.

Rachel gave a classic teenage sigh that implied "I don't want to but I'll do it and since you're making me do this, I will act moody for the rest of the day."

"Don't give me that kind of attitude young lady," Rachel's mother told her in the patronizing voice that she did so well.

"Whatever," Rachel said and started to walk to the back door of the house.

Rachel hated going to the back door of her nana's house because the garden was muddy and it always ruined her white converses, which were already wreaked but not muddy. Never muddy.

When Rachel reached the backdoor of the house she opened the back door and went in without whipping the muck off of her feet. Rachel walked through the kitchen, into the long hallway that lead to the front door and let her mother inside the house. Once her mother was in her nana's house she started to look for he nana.

"I'll check upstairs," Her mother told her and left her alone in the dark hallway.

Rachel swiftly tuned on the main light because truth be told, she was still scared of the dark. She checked the dining room and found nothing apart from her nana's cat, Rupert. Rachel looked in the living room and left quickly because she found nothing and she thought that the ornaments were staring at her. The last room she had to check was the drawing room. She had never been inside but she expected the neatest, most OCD drawing room that ever was. But she was wrong. She was terribly wrong.

Rachel opened the big wooden door and entered the dining room. The sight of the drawing room made Rachel physically sick. Her projectile vomiting alerted her mother that she'd found her nana. Rachel's mother quickly fan down the stairs. When Rachel's mother saw the drawing room she stared to cry. She thought, _how could someone do this to my mom?_


	4. Home Visit

Chapter Four

Chief Swan called Doctor Carlise Cullen at about midday to ask him if he would come and examine a dead body. Carlise wondered why they didn't just bring the body to the hospital but he chose not to question Chief Swan. He had angered Chief Swan too much to argue with him.

Carlise was driving his Mercedes when he smelt the blood. He was on his way to the Mrs Patterson's home and when he smelt the blood it meant only one thing. Murder.

He pulled into the driveway of Mrs Patterson's well kept home. It was bright white with a blood red door. There was a path leading to the porch that was bordered by roses. The smell of roses flooded Carlisle's overly sensitive nose but the sweet scent of roses could not mask the stale smell of blood. The smell of the blood didn't bother Carlise but the smell of blood was stronger than normal, which meant that there was a lot so it shouldn't have been a vampire.

Carlise got out of his car and walked to the front door which was already open due to the polices presence. He considered knocking but Chief Swan was at the door before he could consider it.

"Good-day Carlise," Chief Swan said.

"Hello, Charlie. May I ask why you called me to this crime scene?" Carlise asked politely, as always.

"My team can't really bring the body to the hospital and this case is…. unusual so I wanted you to help," Chief Swan told him, almost complimenting him.

"So shall we attend to the body?" Carlise asked because Chief Swan hadn't mover from the doorway.

"Before I take you to see the body I have to warn you about how gruesome the sight is. Do you still want to see the body?" Chief Swan asked, not making Carlise do anything he didn't want to do.

"Charlie, I work in a hospital so I think I can handle this case," Carlise said.

"Alright," Chief Swan stated to lead him through to the drawing room.

The smell of blood kept getting stronger so Carlise could see what Chief Swan meant by "gruesome" because anything with this much blood had to be bad.

The door of the drawing room was closed and Chief Swan opened the door so that he wouldn't see that room again. He promised himself that he would never look in that room again.

When Carlise saw the room he was lost for words. If he had breath to lose he would have lost it. The drawing room walls were coated in a layer of blood just like the carpet and all of the furniture. Limbs were lying casually about the room and covered in blood. There was so much blood. But the thing that disturbed Carlise the most was the message on the wall that was in a lighter shade of blood, which meant that the message was meant for him because humans can't tell the different shades of blood, and it mentioned his name. The message on the wall was short and sweet. Not too much but just enough to make an impact. The message made Carlise fear for the people of Forks because the message on the wall read as, "This is only the beginning, Carlise."


	5. Head masters punishment

Chapter Five

Annie wasn't a shy girl but she hated talking to the head master. It was a form of torture. She hadn't done anything wrong but her friends had decorated the school with embarrassing pictures of a teacher. So in Annie's case, it was prosecution by association.

Annie was sitting outside the head masters office, fiddling with her hair. She had put it into a low ponytail because the head master liked girls to have their hair tied back. Annie didn't know what the head master was going to say or ask her. Was the head master going to say, "I know you put those pictures around school" or "Did your friends put those pictures around school?"?. Annie wasn't a snitch and if her friends got the blame for putting those pictures around school, they would most certainly be expelled.

"Miss Hackland, you can go in now," Miss Freir, the head masters assistant, told her.

"Ok," Annie replied weakly as she stood up.

Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach felt like it was jumping through hoops. Annie had to take slow steps just so she wouldn't fall over. She wasn't scared about seeing the head master; she just had a bad feeling. Like the feeling she had before Shaun Kennedy and Mrs Patterson died. Annie hadn't told anyone that she had this feeling but it made her feel weak, almost helpless.

Annie finally got to the head masters door, struggling to walk. _What's wrong with me? _Annie asked herself as she placed her right hand on the handle of the door. She slowly turned the handle and creaked the door open a little. Annie felt a slow gust of wind and the smell of blood filled her nose, making her dizzy. The smell hinted that there was something wrong. Annie's legs then gave out and she landed on the floor. She was getting weaker but she didn't know why.

Miss Freir was at Annie's side in a flash, asking her if she was ok but Annie didn't really care about her health at that moment, she just wanted to know why there was blood in the head masters office. She slowly opened the door with caution. Miss Freir wondered why this child wanted to go into the head masters office but her question was answered almost immediately. Her question was answered so well.


	6. The Truth

Chapter Six

Carlise examined the body slowly, checking everything twice and then checking again. He didn't want to be wrong about his theory but, at the same time, he didn't want to be right. If he were right then no one would be safe. Even the Jacob's family wouldn't be safe and they're designed to kill them.

Carlise looked at Joslin Sanders body. She was the head master at Forks High school and that shook Carlise right down to the core. The monster that was committing these murders could be talking to his children. It could be fooling Alice, controlling Jasper, befriending Emmet, charming Rosalie, mingling with Bella or hurting Edward, his first and favorite son. If anything happened to Edward, or any of his children, he would swear vengeance. This monster had killed his family before and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"So what do you think happened?" Chief Swan asked as he sauntered into the room.

"I honestly don't know," Carlise lied.

He knew exactly what had happened to Joslin but Chief Swan didn't know about vampires, even though his daughter is one.

"Well…is it murder?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yes, there is sign of an attacker from the bruises on her wrists," Carlise told him and pointed to the deep purple bruises on Joslin's wrist. "I defiantly wasn't suicide."

Chief Swan let out a long sigh and sat on the only chair in the autopsy room. The autopsy room had the feeling of death, which Carlise didn't mind at all but humans found the feel of death disturbing. Chief Swan didn't like the autopsy room. He'd been in here too many times. He didn't mind it at first but after a few times it feels wrong.

"We need to catch the guy who's doing this," Chief Swan said and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Charlie, the person doing this is smart. He hasn't left any trace of himself on any of the victims."

"Apart from the two holes at the side of the neck," Chief Swan said.

Carlise froze for a second and said, "I haven't seen any bite marks when-"

"Don't try and pretend they aren't there. I've seen you try to hide them but why would try and hide them from me?" Chief Swan asked, demanding an answer.

"Charlie, I can't tell you here."

"I want and answer, Carlise."

"Alright. Come to my home tonight and I will tell you."

Chief Swan thought over this for a minute. He thought it might have been a trap because why else would Carlise try and hide evidence from him?

"Ok, I'll come round but tell me the truth," Chief Swan told him, stood up and started to walk out of the autopsy room.

Just before Chief Swan left Carlise said, "I think you already know the truth."

And Carlise was right. Chief Swan did know the truth but he didn't want to accept it. The concept was ridiculous. Totally insane. But it was the truth.


	7. Startling Blonde

Chapter Seven

It was a sunny day in Forks, which was unusually. People were tanning, the guys were walking about shirtless and the girls were wearing short skirts. The Cullen's were on another "camping trip", which everyone else found totally unfair. The only thing that made the pupils of Forks High feel better was the fact that they got to celebrate the death of the head master. It was a glorious day for everyone except Annie.

"I don't need therapy," Annie told the therapist, Doctor Goldberg.

"You went through a great trauma so I think you need to talk about it so you can move on with your life," Doctor Goldberg said and Annie had to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

"Doctor, I'm fine so you can sign the sheet to say that I'm fine so I can get the bloody hell out here," Annie said.

"Miss Hackland, saying "bloody hell" may have been fine in England but we do not tolerate it over in the U.S of A," Doctor Goldberg told her.

"But I'm fine! The only thing that's driving me insane is sitting here talking to you!" Annie told her.

"And how do you feel about that?" Doctor Goldberg asked with growing curiosity.

"That's it," Annie said and stood up. "I don't need you to sign the bloody sheet 'cause I know I'm not crazy."

Annie walked out of the therapist's office, ignoring Doctor Goldberg telling her to stay. She didn't have any time for doctors. They were all about examining you mentally and physically. It seemed like an invasion of privacy.

Annie started to walk towards the exit of the hospital. She was walking quickly and with purpose until she heard a scream that set off the bad feeling but the feeling didn't make her weak this time. It made her stronger like it was trying to help her do something.

The screaming continued so Annie started to run to the source of the screaming. She ran for about two minutes before reaching where the screaming was coming from. It was coming from Doctor Carlise Cullen's office. Annie rammed the door open with her shoulder. Annie had rammed the door open with so much force that she landed on the floor of the doctor's office. When Annie took a look around the room she found a girl, about her age, cowering in the corner. The girl had startling blonde hair, blue eyes and the look of a scared child. She looked terrified so Annie stood up slowly and walked towards her, as if she was approaching a deer.

"Who are you?" Annie asked as she took a step closer to her.

"I'm Charlotte. Who are you?" Charlotte asked and tucked her legs into her chest.

"I'm Annie," Annie told her and crouched down beside Charlotte. "Why were you screaming?"

"She was attacked," Carlise said as he entered his office.

Annie swiftly turned her head round and looked at Carlise suspiciously. She knew that he knew something she didn't and Annie didn't like that one bit. Carlise was just standing in the doorway, wondering what Annie would do next.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do your bloody job and help her?" Annie asked sounding more English than ever.

"I'll help her but I also need to talk to you," Carlise said as he walked towards Charlotte.

"Me?" Annie asked in disbelief. "Is it about me going back to the therapist cause if is, I really don't need one."

"No, nothing like that but it is related to Joslin's death."

"Who the hell is Joslin?" Annie asked.

"The, now diseased, head master."

Annie let out a long sigh. She didn't like talking about the head masters death. She wasn't traumatized; she just didn't like people asking the same questions about it, over and over again.

"So, I'll need you and this young lady," Carlise said and motioned towards Charlotte. "To speak to my son, Edward."

"Why?" Annie asked quickly. "Why do I have to talk specifically to Edward?"

"Do you believe in vampires?" Carlise asked and Annie looked at him as if he was a mad person who escaped from the cicatrix ward.

"Hell no! Are you crazy?!" Annie asked.

"Just look at the side of this young lady's neck," Carlise told her.

Charlotte helpfully lifted up her hair on the left side of her head. Annie looked at the left side of her neck and gasped. It wasn't the horror of the fact that vampires were probably real, it was the pure shock that Doctor Carlise Cullen new about vampires.

"O…k, I'm officially weirded out," Annie said and looked straight into Carlise eyes.

His eyes were amber and that made Annie tense up. Peoples eyes weren't normally amber so he had to be a….

"Annie, I don't drink humans blood. I promise you. But there is a vampire out there who is killing people and I think you know when it's going to attack," Carlise said calmly. "Please, come to my home tonight with Chief Swan and we can talk in greater detail."

"What about Charlotte?" Annie asked.

"She's lucky to be alive so I will treat her wounds and let her see Doctor Goldberg, the top therapist in this hospital," Carlise said and stood up, lifting Charlotte up with him.

Annie didn't or have time to object to what Carlise was saying because he was already out of his office. Annie was scared. She wasn't scared of Carlise; she wasn't scared of the vampire killing the people of Forks. It was the fact that she knew when the vampire was going to attack. Now that terrified Annie so much that she forgot about the math test tomorrow.


	8. Dear Diary

Chapter Eight

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's almost spring. Should I be happy or not? I like the winter but the spring is just as good. The spring means change and welcoming of the new. So that means I'm looking forward to spring. Maybe things will change. Maybe things will get better. Maybe Fiona will be nice for a change. Maybe Kim will depart from her itouch. Maybe I still have too much hope. Maybe I should just give up. Do you think I should give up? You know me better than anyone. I've had you for three years and you're like my best friend. So, any advice?_

_ Great. I'm that sad that I'm talking to a book. I'm loosing it. I need to go to the loony bin. Now. Maybe me going crazy is a result of my friends driving me insane. The thing is, I want to be different but my friends remind me of who I am or who they think I am. If I want to buy a different style of cloths and they're there, it puts me off. If I like a different style of music and they say it's shit, it puts me off. So change is hard to do. Well, at least if I kill someone know I can say that I'm insane and go to the loony bin. _

_ I wish my friends would grow up. They think that they're so big and clever but they're not. It's so annoying when they talk about boys who they think like them but actually the boys think they're nutters. Believe me, I asked them. _

_ So the question I ask today is:-_

_ Will my friends ever grow up? _

Case put the diary back in the drawer of her dresser and sat back down her bed. She let out a long sigh of boredom and looked out of her window. _There was less rain in Scotland_, she thought. Case missed Aberdeen but her parents had made her move to Forks. Case wasn't happy about the move but she's not old enough to live on her own. She promised herself that she would move back to Scotland one day and get away from her idiotic friends, stupid parents and evil pets. It was a promise Case intended to keep.

It was about ten o'clock at night and the thundering of rain made it hard for Case to sleep. The rain was like a form of torture for Case. The noise didn't bother parents and that made Case even more pissed off.

Case was then shocked to here a knock on her window. She turned in the direction of her window and her vision became blurred. She couldn't see a thing. Case then heard her window being opened and her blood went cold, as if it had frozen over. She didn't move but someone else was in her room and they were coming towards her.

"Who are you?" Case asked and she lost the feeling in her legs.

"Me? You don't need to know who I am," The stranger said seductively.

The stranger was defiantly a man because he had a low voice. Case's heart started racing but her breathing got slower. She could hear the stranger move around her room until suddenly his footsteps stopped.

"Was it fun?" The stranger asked.

"What are you talking about?" Case tried to say confidently.

"Writing your diary. You do it every night at the same time. You always moan about your friends and how bad your life is but you always say it in a kind of poetic way," The stranger said and he started to walk towards Case.

The stranger jumped on Case's bed with a tiger like elegance. Case tensed up as the stranger creped closer to her.

"Are you scared of….needles?" The stranger asked as he touched case's arm.

"No," Case replied quickly because she didn't try to hide the fear in her voice.

Case tried to see past her burred vision but found it impossible. The stranger then touched her shoulder, sweeping the hair away from her neck. His head moved towards Case's neck, ready to bite her.

"Well thank God that I have fangs," He said and bit Case.

She didn't have time to scream or call for help. She only had time for pain.


	9. Such a Smart Boy

Chapter Nine

Carlise walked into his home and felt like a stranger. He had just seen Case Patrick's body and he defiantly knew _he _was back. _He _had ruined Carlisle's life before. It had almost killed him but know _he _was back to finish the job.

"Who is "he"?" Edward asked.

Edward was sitting on the couch alone. Carlise had been careful not to think about what the homicidal vampire had done. But Edward was smarter than that. He was a clever boy and Carlise never doubted his intelligence.

"Edward, I can't tell you," Carlise said, trying not to think about what _he _did before.

"Carlise, tell me. I won't tell anyone else, I swear," Edward said and Carlise knew that Edward always kept his word.

Carlise walked over to the couch Edward was sitting on and sat next to him.

"I can't tell you the whole story. I swore never to tell anyone the full details and for a good reason. All I can say is that this has happened before. The vampire who did it knows me from a long time ago. He has done this before and unless we stop him he will do this again but…." Carlise didn't want to say the next sentence out loud incase it became anymore true. "Someone in our family is betraying us."

"But how? The murders seem to be at random," Edward pointed out.

"That's not true. Every person that has been targeted has been a patient of mine," Carlise told Edward.

Edward went into shock. Only the Cullen's knew every patient Carlise has had. Edward found it hard to believe that his family would betray them.

"How do you know that I'm not the one betraying the family?" Edward asked out of curiosity.

"Edward," Carlise said and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have known you longer than anyone else in our family. You would never betray me. You are like my son and I know that you see me like a father."

Carlise was right. Edward did see him as his father but he had never told him that before.

A blood-curtailing scream then came from up stairs followed by, "Get off me you sick, blood sucking basterd!" It was Annie and it took a matter of seconds for Carlise and Edward to come to her rescue. But when they reached Annie's room they found her alive but her attacker was gone.

"You couldn't have gotten here five seconds earlier?!" Annie asked them, almost in an angry tone.

The window of the bedroom was open and Annie had her hand on her neck. She had been bitten.

"Did _he _bite you?" Carlise asked looking at the bite marks on Annie's neck.

"No, a fucking bird did this to me! Who the do think fucking bit me?!" Annie shouted sarcastically.

"Someone's a bit angry," Edward said in a jokey way.

"I'm not angry. I'm beyond angry! I'm so fucking pissed that I could smash every object in this poncy room!"

"Hay! This used to my room! So it is not "Poncy"," Edward said, doing a fake English accent when he said "Poncy".

"Stop it," Carlise said calmly but firmly. "Now, Annie, did the vampire say anything to you?"

Annie took a moment to think before answering, "Yeah, he did. He said, "You can't stop me. Carlise will not stop me again. But if he has you helping him then that causes a problem." And then he bit me."


	10. Kiss With a Fist

Chapter Eleven

Edward knew who the traitor was. It was so obvious but he didn't expect it. The traitor had blocked their mind so that he couldn't read it. Edward hadn't noticed it until now.

"Tell me who's helping _him_," Carlise asked calmly but on the inside Carlise wanted to shake Edward and slap him across the face so he could get the answers he wanted.

Edward didn't want to tell Carlise. He was like his father but fathers and sons keep secrets from each other, right? _You have to tell him! Now! _Edward's conscience told him because the information he had could help Carlise stop _him _but what about the traitor? What would happen to them?

"What will we- I mean you do to the traitor?" Edward asked carefully.

"I will…talk to them…maybe punish them…I'm not to sure yet…" Carlisle's answer scared him.

Edward couldn't let that happen. Not to the traitor.

"Edward," Carlise said, running out of patience, which was completely out of character. "You do _not_ know how serious this situation is. I _need _to know who the traitor is. _Now_."

Edward sighed. He knew he would tell Carlise in the end so why not save all the hassle and just tell him?

"The traitor is-"

_whack! Bang! Whoosh!_


	11. That Kind of Guy

**~Chapter Eleven~**

Jacob was patrolling, waiting, and hoping something interesting would happen. But, alas, there was nothing to fear, or so Jacob thought. The pack had not yet been informed on the homicidal vampire, which was not a good thing because no matter how much they like to think other wise, vampires could get the better of them.

Jacob was at the borderline, wondering if he should call it a night and go and see Nessie. He thought for a moment, realising that there were other members of the pack patrolling. He decided to run to Cullen's house. Their house wasn't too far from the borderline, which was handy because Jacob had probably patrolled a distance of seven miles.

When Jacob arrived at the Cullen house, his jaw dropped. The big glass wall at the side of the house was completely shattered. There were no lights on in the house and Jacob could smell vampire blood. He looked around and found Edward on the dirt, unconscious.

Jacob quickly phased, grabbed the spare cloths that he kept behind a tree near to the Cullen house, and ran to Edwards's side. Edwards face was covered in blood. His own blood. Jacob felt oddly worried about Edward. He didn't like Edward very much, but something inside him told him that he was the one covered in his own blood and Edward found him, Edward would help him regardless of how he tried to take Bella away from him. Edward was that kind of guy.

Jacob picked Edward up, worried if he was still un-dead or not because it's not like he could check a pulse. Jacob would have taken Edward into the Cullen's house, but his instincts told him to run as far away as he could. So, that meant he had to take Cullen across the borderline.

"Edward, hang in there," Jacob told him even though he probably couldn't hear him.


	12. Undead, Or Dead

**~Into The Woods~**

Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Jasper were all standing in the woods. Carlise had left a note saying that they should all be there at midnight. They were confused at Carlisle's note because it wasn't very neat, but they just put that down to the stress of the murders.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked after ten minutes.

"I don't know," Alice sniffed the air and caught Edwards sent mixed with the mongrel they were forced to call Jacob. "But I think he's with Jacob."

"Where's Carlise?" Esme asked, sounding like a scared little girl. She wanted Carlise. She needed Carlise.

The darkness that surrounded then suddenly got a whole lot darker. There moonlight looked like it was doing a mocking dance around them. The trees looked as if they were about to grab them.

Meanwhile, at Sam's house, Edward was explaining the whole situation. It was a lot for the pack to take in, but they understood.

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked Edward.

"I'm not sure. Carlise didn't tell me much about the vamp. All I know is that he is not to be underestimated," Edward told him.

"Edward, we need a plan," Sam told him.

Edward thought for a moment. There was something he had forgotten. Something crucial. Then it hit him. Carlise was with him when he was attacked, but when Jacob found him Carlise was gone.

"We need to find Carlise. He'll know what to do," Edward said, standing up from Sam's tattered couch.

"Ok, where is he?" Seth asked in his normal gullible nature.

"I don't know…,"Edward said, leaving the sentence hanging. "But we have to find him soon because the big bad vamp might have him."

Jacob patted Edward's back. "Don't worry. We'll find him," Jacob told him and Edward knew that Jacob was telling the truth. They would find Carlise, but the real question was if they would find Carlise undead, or dead.


	13. Understanding

**~Understanding~**

"Why?" Carlise asked his captor.

"Why? Why?! How can you ask me that?!" his captor barked back.

"I-I just don't understand," Carlise said, and he wasn't lying. Carlise had expected his captor to keep him locked up and torture him, but he wasn't. Sure, he was in a place he didn't know, but he wasn't treated like a prisoner.

Carlise captor sighed. He didn't understand. He thought he would be ruthless to Carlise, but when he tried to, he couldn't.

"I don't know either…I-I thought after all this time I would be able to, but…," Carlisle's captor left his sentence hanging.

"Please, stop murdering people. I beg you," Carlise said in his true English accent.

Carlisle's captor smiled at the use of Carlise English accent. He hadn't heard it in so long. It was nice to hear again.

"Please, don't hurt my family," Carlise begged.

Carlise captor was shocked. He never planned to kill Carlisle's new family. Well, maybe he did at first, but that changed when he saw his son. Edward. He reminded him of his own son, who was long gone now.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," Carlise's captor admitted.

"Why not?" Carlise was confused. His captor had killed his old vampire family, so why not his new one?

"The bronze haired boy, the one who may as well be your son," Carlise captor said, but Carlise was still confused. "He looks like Philip."

Realization spread across Carlise's face. Carlise had forgotten about Philip, a boy who was just as smart as Edward, good at sports, a gentleman, and he looked so much like Edward.

"I…never realized…" Carlise said.

"When I saw him I actually thought it was Philip," Carlise's captor said, looking out the window as if he could see his dead son running about the streets of London. "He's stuck as a seventeen year old, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Carlise said. "Why are you still here then?"

"I'm not sure," Carlise's captor said. "I think I might have been compelled."

"By who?" Carlise asked warily. He had never heard of a vampire who could compel people, but he couldn't rule out the possibility that the traitor may be hiding a ability.

When Carlise's captor didn't answer, Carlise, once again, asked, "Who were you compelled by, brother?"


	14. Brothers

_London_

_1620_

"Carlise!" Harry shouted from across the street.

Carlise looked at Harry and smiled. He hadn't seen him much since he moved in with Elizabeth over seventeen years ago when he was barley a teenager.

"Henry!" Carlise shouted back, darting across the street to reach him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Carlise. How are you, I heard you got a medical scholarship," Henry said with an encouraging smile.

Carlise sighed.

"I wish father was as happy as you seem to be," Carlise said with a tone of sadness in his voice. Carlise was very sad at his father's disapproval of what he wanted to do. His father said that he should become a priest because medicine is just witchcraft.

"You know father doesn't like anything other than the church," Henry said and patted Carlise on the back. "I'm sure that if he was given the chance, he would send us both to a monastery, and I do not think I could live like that."

"What? And you think I could?" Carlise and Henry spent a few minutes laughing before they realised they were still standing in a busy London street.

"We should go to the house," Carlise told Henry, and started walking home with Henry at his side, just like old times.

The Cullen brothers together again.


	15. Childs Play

**~Childs Play~**

A childish giggle rang out through the forest. Everyone heard it. The source of the giggle was near Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Esme. They didn't know what to do. There was a great danger, but how can they defend themselves if they don't know what that danger is?

Jasper held Alice close. Alice's back was against the front of Jasper so she clung onto his arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. "I love you," Jasper whispered into Alice's ear. Alice was too scared to say anything so she pointed her finger on the back of Jaspers hand and wrote "Love you forever".

Emmet slung his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and smiled down at her. Rosalie smiled back.

"Ready babe?" Emmet asked her, sounding confident.

"Always," Rosalie said, smiling. There was a fault in her perfect smile. At the ends of her mouth the muscle kept on twitching, trying to keep the smile up.

Emmet kissed Rosalie lightly on the lips and told her that he loved her and he would whatever was threatening them before he would let it tear them apart.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She just hugged Emmet for a while, thinking about if she should say something.

Bella and Esme looked at each other. The men they loved had gone MIA so who was there to comfort them? Who was there to tell them that they loved them? Who was there to tell them that is wasn't the end?

Esme edged colder to Bella, took Bella's hand that had her wedding ring on it. Esme put one hand on top of Bella's and one hand underneath.

"Even though they're not here, they love us," Esme said quietly.

Bella understood what she was saying, but it wasn't fair. She needed Edward, here, now.

* * *

Edward was faster than the others so he was running to Bella, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. He wanted to save Carlisle, he really did, but his judgement told him that it would be better to save more people rather than just one.

The haunting giggle sounded again, but this time it was louder. Who ever the giggle belonged to wanted a dramatic finale.


	16. Fun and Games

**~Fun and Games~**

Annie was running to Charlie's house faster than she'd ever run before. She had to get him to go into the woods with her. She had to help the Cullen's.

Annie was at Charlie's front door and the cruiser was in the driveway, always a good sign. She didn't know that there was a tiny little doorbell just to the left of the door so she banged Charlie's front doo like a mad women.

No one came to the door.

Annie stopped pounding the door and leaned against it. She then slides down it. Her legs felt like they were going to burn off, her head was in over drive and her lungs were going to pop.

_Great_, she thought. _Bloody brilliant._

Then, she passed out.

* * *

"Carlise?" Harry said quietly.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he thought up a plan to save his family.

"Would you be willing to kill the one who betrayed you?" Harry asked and stopped Carlisle thoughts dead in their tracks.

The traitor is a great threat, a threat that wants to kill his family. He couldn't let that happen. His family was his happiness. Carlisle had worked so hard to have happiness, and he wasn't going to let the traitor ruin it.

"Would you kill the person that killed Philip?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course I would," Harry answered.

"Then you have an answer."

* * *

"When do we kill them?" Dominic asked impatiently.

The traitor slammed Dominic against a wall, hands around his neck.

"You will kill when I say it's time, understand?" The traitor spat at Dominic.

The traitor then released her vice like grip and walked into the middle of the room.

"Everyone," the traitor said in a loud, booming voice. "It is almost time. Soon, you will and then you will feast."

"On what?" Someone from the back shouted.

"Why, they citizens of Forks, of course!" the traitor told them and a manic smile crossed everyone's faces.

_This will be fun_, the traitor thought.


End file.
